On Display
by CosmicPudding
Summary: Will, despite the best course of action, likes to watch.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **On Display  
><strong>Author: homo_genius<strong> A.K.A. **pikapika217** A.K.A. CosmicPudding  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Will, Puck/Sam, One sided Puck/Sam, eventual Will/Sam  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Neither of them thought they wanted this, but as it turns out, they did  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own them. Anymore. Damn that Repo man!  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> AU, set in season 3. Sam's family moved back, but he stayed to liv with Puck, and never went out with the girls, otherwise the same as normal.

I haven't written anything in around 2 years, mostly due to work and a lack of confidence, so I'm trying to find my way back to my writing voice and I think this one is pretty decent. I haven't written Glee before, but I do enjoy all the slash pairing XD

Un-beta'd, 3 part series. Tagged 'Puck' & 'Sam' because they do...well, you'll see ;3

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue, definitely Mr. - AHH - Schue"<p>

Will heard the strangled plea from his computer, currently in his bedroom and practically ran back. Thanks to the weather, Lima had settled in for a late spring blizzard, leaving everyone stuck in their homes for the remainder of the week and, if the weather reports were correct, the beginning of the next week. While Will grew up loving the snow, he was starting to get cabin fever after being stuck at home for the past 4 days. Still, this didn't stop Will from holding Glee, as he decided to utilize the webcams everyone seemed to have on their home computers for a practice session via skype. He'd just dismissed everyone and had decided to grab a bite to eat and a shower before taking a nap (Cold weather to this degree always made him sleepy). That, or maybe watching one of the few DVDs he had left, though he's not sure how many times he could stand to see Rocky Horror again. But the strangled voice had changed those plans, and he heard a second voice before he could see what was going on.

"Mr. Schue? Really?" He recognized that voice as Puck's almost instantly and placed the soda & sandwich down on his side table drawer before turning his computer to face him, but not before hearing -

"That's who you're hot for?"

It was then he was able to place a picture to what was happening and almost fell backward and hit his headboard. Sam, who'd been staying with Puck and his family since his own had moved back south, was currently naked from the bottom down and had his legs spread in such a manner that Will could see him fingering himself. He was doing so lazily, still engaging Puck in conversation.

"Just…shut up, okay? I didn't question your affection for Rachel, did I?"

"I guess not, but still – Schue? He's the reason you bought that -"

"SHUT IT, okay?" By this point, Sam was reaching behind the pillows on Puck's bed and pulled out – Oh, dear lord.

"Don't act like he's Beiste or something. Mr Schue is hot." Sam grabbed more of what he'd been using to lube himself and began to apply more of it to his fingers before swallowing the sex toy briefly to slick the old fashioned way, and good god – he needed to stop watching this now. Clearly, Sam had forgotten the camera was on or even thought he'd already shut it off. Either way, it was inappropriate to see this. But as Will went to close the window himself, Sam began easing the toy in slowly and he just...couldn't, noticing as his own cock began to harden.

Dear lord, how long had it been since he'd been with someone? Hell - how long had it been since someone had been hot for him? Emma was happy with Carl and while he'd finally gotten to a place where he was ok with that, that didn't make him any less horny. He started then to think over his porno collection, skillfully hidden from Terri during the duration of his marriage. Most of it had been of the standard variety, but one video was of a threesome with two men. For a portion of that video, the two of them only had sex with each other and when he tried to remember more about it, the only scene that came to mind was that one. Only, instead of the faceless gym bunnies going at it, he saw his and Sam's faces instead – Him fingering Sam, Sam spreading himself with both hands pulling at opposing cheeks to expose his twitching rosebud, Will slowly lapping at his hole before slowly brushing the head of his cock at the entrance, Sam -

"Y'know, if you need a cock to fuck, I'm right here. And with Ma & Sarah stuck at my aunt's house, we can be as loud as we want." Will snapped out of his haze at Puck's words, noticing him rounding the bed to temporarily block his view of Sam fucking himself.

"No! No. If anyone's going to take my hole first, I want it to be him. Or at the very least, no you."

"Why the hell not? You know the Puckasaurus reputation speaks for itself." Puck was sitting next to Sam on the bed, furrowing his brow at what he obviously considered a surprise refusal.

"That might just be the problem." Sam replied, clearly teasing Puck and lightly punching his shoulder with his free hand.

"And just what makes you think Schue would go for this? You aren't the first student of his to be hot for him, and he was _all_ over turning Rachel down. I think Kurt had a thing for him too for a little bit."

"Simple: I'll simply confess my feelings to him at his apartment after graduation in three weeks. If he, in the unlikeliest of events, turns be down -"

"Which he likely will. Schue isn't trying to lose his job, especially over you." And it was just like Puck to remind him at now of all times, with him palming himself through both the gym clothes he'd worn for rehearsal and his briefs as pre-cum started to saturate the black cotton fabric, of just what he had to lose by crossing this line.

It was then that he should've definitely closed the window but both he and Puck had taken notice as Sam began to buck off the bed as he reached climax. Holy mother – Will was almost there too, noting that his own cock was peaking out from under his mesh shorts demanding to be stroked. What the hell – he already crossed the line in this fashion by not turning the camera off in the first place, no need to also deny himself getting off to it. Spitting on his hand, he pulled down both the shorts and the briefs he was wearing down and off before jerking himself to the sight. He watched as Sam began to pant and moan louder and louder, scream his name out in the process.

"Oh Schue! Oh God, SCHUE! FUCK! ME!"

"Shit, man" Puck, from what few times Will's eyes strayed away from the sight of Sam fucking himself, seemed just as enamored as he was. So much so, that Puck dropped to his knees and began to suck on Sam's weeping member and that was what did it. Will spit in his left hand once more before adding ball play to his masturbating and cumming all over himself, jizz landing in his ungelled hair, on his chest and a few stray drops on his left cheek.

He cleaned himself off with the paper towels he left by his bed just in time to see Sam's own climax as he, by now, began to hump at Puck's all-too-eager mouth and grabbed his head to force it down. The face he made as he came down Puck's throat had Will hard again almost instantaneously. But he scolded himself and resigned to only watch as they finished. Sam had gestured to Puck that he wanted to sit up, but Puck instead decided to blindly grab at his side table drawer and pull out a dry washcloth, releasing Sam with a loud 'pop' from his throat.

"Now," Sam said after a time "What were we talking about?" Puck at this point was sitting on the edge of the mattress, catching his breath.

"About what would happen when Schue turns you down". He poked Sam lightly in the chest, obviously meant in a joking manner but Will could tell that Puck was trying to re-direct quickly before Sam started asking questions about his actions.

"Ha, very funny. But he won't. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, ok. Well, if you're so sure, let's bet on it." Puck's confidence was back and he wiggled his eyebrows at Sam.

"Very funny, but you know I'm broke, asshole." Sam looked amused but also slightly hurt, shoving at Puck's chest playfully as he got off the bed, putting on a fresh pair of underwear & gym clothes from the dresser Will could see on the wall facing the window.

"I wasn't talking money." Puck crawled over the bed himself, grabbing Sam from behind and Will saw a noticeable shiver from Sam as he did so. "If he turns you down, I want your virgin ass."

"Huh, ok. And if he doesn't?"

"I want to watch." Will scoffed at this, no longer caring about what lines he was crossing but sincerely glad his hard-on had subsided into nothingness for the moment.

"He'd never go for that. How about, if you lose...you have to wear only your jockstrap and football gear to the glee club post graduation party."

"Pff – Done. Mostly because, I _know_ he's going to turn you down." Sam had, by this point, opened the bedroom door and was walking out.

"We'll see Puck. We shall see" Sam yelled out from down the hallway.

Puck glanced back for a moment to his bed and made the briefest direct eye contact with his computer before smirking to himself and saying, "Yes, we shall."

It was only then, after Puck had shut the door behind him, that Schue could close his own laptop and eat his sandwich. This turn of events was quite disturbing, both on a sexual and moral level. Truthfully, the sexuality part of the equation was relatively minor, but the potential partner was worrisome. Wait – 'potential partner'? As in that Will was even considering this? Thinking about what he saw again had Will growing harder and harder by the second and as he went to grab his erection, he slapped his hand away.

"No, no – once is a fluke, twice is a pattern." Noticing he wasn't speaking to anyone in particular at that moment, Will resigned to taking a cold shower and trying to think of a way to, gently, turn Sam down when he confessed his feelings.

_Or_ his sub-conscious supplied as he was toweling dry _you could always _not _turn him down. He's legal and after he graduates, there'd be nothing even Sue could do to you_.

"...Fuck."

He decided that another cold shower was in order before trying to sleep off these crazy feelings. He looked at the weather report and noted that the snow would stop over the weekend, just in time for school on Monday, meaning that he'd soon have to face his classes, and more importantly Sam, much sooner than he was sure he was ready for.

Will truly had no idea how he was going to handle this issue and after waking up twice from erotic dreams involving Sam, followed by cold showers and an attempt to sleep again, he knew it wasn't just going to go away.

Crap.

* * *

><p>Whether or not this is particularly good, I do stand by it. R &amp; R and TTYL!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **On Display  
><strong><strong>Author: <strong>**homo_genius A.K.A. pikapika217 A.K.A. CosmicPudding  
><strong><strong><strong>Pairing: <strong>****Will, Puck/Sam, One sided Puck/Sam, eventual Will/Sam  
><strong><strong><strong>Rating: <strong>****R  
><strong><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>****Neither of them thought they wanted this, but as it turns out, they did  
><strong><strong><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>****I don't own them. Anymore. Damn that Repo man!  
><strong><strong><strong>Author's note: <strong>****AU, set in season 3. Sam's family moved back, but he stayed to liv with Puck, and never went out with the girls, otherwise the same as normal.

Wow! Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. Nobody gives feedback like Glee fans do and it's the ego boost one needs sometimes.

While part of the blame for a lack of update, a good chuck really, could be allotted to my search for an apartment (that I found just at the end of last month) and moving in, I also must admit that I wasn't sure where I wanted this chapter to go or how exactly to end it. I planned so many times to post it – the beginning of classes in the spring, valentine's day & spring break were all possibilities, but my drive wasn't there, nor my muse. Still I pressed on little by little and you can attribute my waking at 4am this morning to its completion. I'm sorry for your wait! And I promise to not make you wait nearly 6 months for a conclusion.

With that said, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>William Schuester watched in awe as he witnessed Sam Evans pleasuring himself in the shower. Surely he should leave, as he'd only even entered the locker room to ask Shannon a few simple questions about…something. He couldn't remember it now. His undivided attention belongs to Sam, who has sunk against the cool tile floor, inserting the dildo that shares his name after it was lubricated by the spray above. William doesn't think of stopping him, even for a moment, but instead debates whether or not he can find a vantage point to watch him without disrupting the moment. Knowing that he'd crossed a line he shouldn't have already, Will instead decides to hide behind the lockers and slink away when Sam finishes, committing the scene to memory. What he doesn't expect is for Sam to make eye contact with him and start to fuck himself <strong>harder<strong>._

_"OH GOD! Mr. Shcue! PLEASE!"_

_William doesn't bother undressing much as he travels the short distance to the showers. Kicking off his shoes somewhere along the way & shrugging off his jacket, he only unzips his pants before allowing his own hard cock to replace the false one inside Sam. Under different circumstances he'd be worried about the fact that he was ruining what might be his only good suit, the showerhead above drenching both of them beyond belief, but considering the situation his clothes were the least of his worries. Sam started to moan louder and louder as he relentlessly plugged away at him, but Will pressed a finger to his lips before grabbing both arms and pressing them against the shower wall. Somehow, he rationalized, if they didn't touch each other during the act then it was almost ok. Like both of them were with other people. Ones more appropriate for each of them._

_Sam moans away, softly, and wraps his legs around Will's waist and upper back._

_"More daddy." he coos "**Please**."_

_What little self control Will has evaporates into the air, joining the steam of the shower and he allows himself to touch Sam's erect nipples, even biting down on one mid thrust. Eliciting the response he was hoping for, he gnaws at its twin during the next few thrusts and starts the makings of a nice hickey after that._

**~~~~~~ODODODOD~~~~~~**

Will awakes moments later in his own bed, discovering the soaked sheets as he rises to take what must've been his thousandth cold shower that winter break. He stopped pleasuring himself to the idea of Sam and him together during the daytime and was rewarded for this with different scenarios everytime he closed his eyes, though the detailed ones like that only attacked him during the night. Turning off the shower head and beginning his usual morning school routine, he picked up his toothbrush and stared long and hard into the space occupying the mirror as the bristles work each bicuspid.

What time was usually reserved for thinking over lesson plans and which vest to wear with what pants that day instead went to this very distressing situation. He kicked around both the moral and social stigma he'd face from ever acting on these new feelings against the desire he might feel and, of course, what all of this might due to Sam. There's only one solution he sees and between spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing out his mouth, the approach comes to him.

Across town, Sam awakes to find Puck readying himself for classes that morning.

"You comin'? " He's asked midway through Puck looking for shirts. He had a slight headache but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. And yet, while it wasn't like him to miss school he felt like using the excuse today. He always attended class usually, but something about today made him want to stay in. One day away wouldn't hurt his academic standings. Besides, this would be the only times he'd have the Puckerman house all to himself for quite some time and he intended to take advantage of that.

"Nah, not today. Just tell everyone that the weather gave me a cold. I'm going to do a little…..ah, _'self medication'_ " Even as he said this, he cock began to harden. Lazily stroking himself a few times he turned to the side table drawer puck kept next to his bed where he'd been keeping 'Mr. Schue' & the proper lubricant.

"You…..you sure?" Had Sam been paying attention to anything besides his orgasm, he would've noticed how strangled Puck's voice had been asking this, or how wide his eyes were momentarily as Sam began lubing himself. But Puck was quick about masking his feeling before he could be caught.

"Definitely. Just tell them I got sick or something." Sam paused momentarily to confirm. "Can you do that for me?"

Puck became entranced as he noted how Sam was absent-mindedly rubbing the tip of his vibrator up and down his abs. _'**Focus**, Puckerman!'_ "No problem. Just don't kill yourself, ok?" Puck wanted to ruffle his hair as he said this but the situation was already weird enough so he just gave him a wave on the way out of his bedroom.

"Sounds like a plan" Sam called after him before locking the door and resituating himself on Puck's bed. Playing with the on/off switch at the base of his toy, he sighed contently before leaving it on and spreadng himself.

**~~~~~~ODODODOD~~~~~~**

After what could only be described as a ridiculously long time getting ready for his job, by the lunch bell William Schuester had finally gotten himself together and was prepared to face Sam when he saw him next period. Going over his notes briefly on the way to the teacher's lunch area, Will also thought over his plan in dealing with Sam. It was going to be simple – Hold Sam back after Glee and ask him to step into his office, Tell him that he saw him then in the least embarrassing way he could, then mention that, while flattering, he could never return Sam's feelings. It should go significantly easier than Rachel as Sam is usually very level – headed and seems like he will take the rejection well.

At the very least, Will thought with a mixture of amusement and horror, he could count on Sam to not sneak into his house under false pretenses. He would let him down gentler than he had to with Rachel and all would be –

"Has anyone seen Sam?" Kurt's voice down the hall stopped him dead in his tracks. Changing direction and swiftly ducking behind a set of lockers he'd only passed a few moments prior, Will eavesdropped as he heard the other voices chime in with similar concern. It wasn't until he heard Puck that anyone had an answer.

"Sam? He's uh- he's out today. Something about the flu and taking the day off. He didn't seem that sick but who am I to judge, right?"

Satisfied with the knowledge he'd heard, Will decided to do something rash and sped to the parking lot. He knew where the Puckermans lived, thanks to Noah utilizing his number for a ride home one night, and if he hurried he'd have maybe 15 minutes to talk to Sam briefly and get back in time to eat his lunch. As he pulled into the block and into the driveway he felt some hesitation.

Was all of this taking it too far? There was no rational reason to go to this length in turning someone down. Granted - it would probably be better to have this conversation off of school grounds, lest someone hear them and think the worst, but there was a part of him that excited to see Sam after all this time. He tried not to think too hard about it as he grabbed the rock with the hide-a-key that he'd been shown before and let himself in. Knowing that these were questions he should've asked himself in the car before starting it, he resigned himself to his position and began calling after Sam as he made the way upstairs in search of Puck's room.

**~~~~~~ODODODOD~~~~~~**

"OH **_GOD_**, SCHUE!"

After what was easily the 4th time he'd gotten himself since that morning, Sam had stopped trying to count the amount of times he reached completion. In between sessions, had set an alarm on his phone to go off 30 minutes before Sarah would get home, giving him enough time to get off once more, clean himself & his tools, and shower. Boldly, he decided to keep Puck's door open a crack, the cool air that permeated the house. Even though the snow had melted, the air was still crisp and offset his heated body. Perhaps it was the fantasy, this one involving Shcue as a pirate captain & him as his favorite cabin boy, but he swore he could here Will calling his name even louder than he usually imagined. Thinking nothing of it, he couldn't hear when the door pushed open, nor did he notice that he was no longer alone until after he began to come down from his high. Grabbing the lube again, Sam checked the time & found that he still had an hour or two left to himself. He was feeling tired, _never let anyone tell you wanking all day wasn't a workout_ he thought, but was still aroused and decided another session wouldn't hurt too much before stopping for lunch and resuming his .

**~~~~~~ODODODOD~~~~~~**

Will was lost for a second before he heard his name being screamed so loudly in the upper portion of the house. He felt his body moving of its own accord before stopping himself just as he reached the midway point of the stairway. He didn't need to look south to know just how his body was reacting to the very loud moaning but knew that if this talk was ever going to work on either of them that he had to will himself to enter the room un-aroused. Even if he could only manage it for the entirety of his tenure in Puck's bedroom. The uncertainty of what disarray he might find there (he shuddered as he had a brief flash of his own teenage room) was enough to cool him down as he made his way down the hallway. He could do this.

Whatever sight he had been expecting, however, folded in on itself as he saw Sam, bucking upward as the streams of his essence started to come forth and coat his face and then his stomach. The image, mirroring a few of his own dreams, had him almost fully hard again. Sam grabbed a washcloth that was stashed on what Will assumed was a nightstand & went back for something else he couldn't see. Part of him wanted to just shrink away, but a glance at his watch let him know that it was already too late to make it back to McKinley on time or even grab something for lunch. With no reason to not accomplish _something _in his time away from the school, Will decided to bite the bullet and pushed the door completely open.

**~~~~~~ODODODOD~~~~~~**

"Sam."

The masculine voice startled him enough that he knew it was no longer in his head. Daring a glance in its direction he was met with the very subject of his current fantasies who himself was trying very hard to look everywhere but his body as a blush graced his features. He wondered very temporarily why Schue looked so embarassed before remembering exactly what he'd been up to less than a few minutes ago and found a similar blush gracing his own face. Thank goodness he'd just pulled on the mesh shorts he had on last night.

"Mr…Mr Schue?"

Sam stood and Will closed the door behind him. Scrambling to hid the evidence of his prior activities, both of them froze as large buzzing permeated the small room.

Oh **GOD**

"Samuel," Schue started as he twisted his the device off. When he looked up again, the expression he was met with was impossible to read but Sam felt his stomach drop as he realized just how much he teacher must have heard.

"I think you and I need to talk."

* * *

><p>So, there you have it! I feel as though it should be longer because I made people wait so long but I couldn't do so without making this wordier than needed, I think. Thank you SO much for your interest and I hope that this was worth the wait.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **On Display  
><strong>Author: homo_genius<strong> A.K.A. **pikapika217** A.K.A. CosmicPudding  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Will, Puck/Sam, One sided Puck/Sam, eventual Will/Sam  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Neither of them thought they wanted this, but as it turns out, they did  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own them. Anymore. Damn that Repo man!  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> AU, set in season 3. Sam's family moved back, but he stayed to live with Puck, and never went out with the girls, otherwise the same as normal.

Dudes, I know.

I **KNOW**!

I'm sorry. While I was certain where I wanted to end this scene/story, I've been stuck on how to get the mechanics just right and had no inspiration on exactly how to get to where I wanted. But this has since been remedied (with major thanks to the 'Fantasea' mixtape, the instrumental to the Action Bronson song 'Hot Shots part deux and a late night or two.)

Anyway, this one got weird for a bit in the middle but there is sexal activity, just trust me.

* * *

><p>Of all the scenarios that day that Will could've thought up regarding how he'd talk to Sam, none of them involved anything remotely close to this. In fact, the last place he wanted to be was in Sam's bedroom. Well, that wasn't <em>exactly<em> true but still – he had a responsibility to be the mature party and with this discrepancy, he had a viable in. Noting the desk for the first time, William leaned against it while he waited for one of them to finally say something.

"Mr. Schue." Sam had, in the interim, spread up Puck's bed & put away all of his sexual aids. He was also, thank god, wearing a t-shirt that Will could only guess was grabbed from the floor. He waited for Sam to continue but noted that both of them seemed struck mute by the awkwardness of the situation. This would not do, not at all.

"Yes Samuel?" Somehow, Will had managed to response with a steady voice though his hands were involuntarily clenching and un-clenching. He didn't dare look into Sam's eyes.

"How much of that did you - "

"Somewhere around the time you started mentioning a…..'pirate captain' was it?" Sam nodded silently but said nothing else, so he continued. "But that wasn't all I saw. It's actually why I came over, to talk with you." Another nod, followed by his continuing to stare intensely into the comforter. "Samuel, do you remember the Glee rehearsal that we had over the snowstorm holiday?"

"Umm, yeah. Yeah I do. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember what you started to do _**after**_ I dismissed everyone?"

Sam's eyes met his for a brief moment and he waited for the realization to happen. When it didn't, Will continued.

"I had left the room to make a sandwich and you'd forgotten to turn your webcam off."

Finally, it dawned on Sam and, if possible, he turned an even brighter shade of pink. "You- you saw me?"

"Well, heard you rather. And yes I did. Briefly. " _No point in making things more complicated_, Will thought. Briefly, he felt relief at their situation. Breaking off this infatuation that Sam had with him would be easier to do that if their situation were different and he would have to navigate what his reaction to all of it meant.

"Samuel," he started when the eyes met his again before returning downward. "While I am _immensely_ flattered by your interest, you **must** know that I could never return your sentiments."

"Yeah...yeah, I know." His voice was shaken but neither of them acknowledged him clearing his throat to hold back what might be tears.

"What -" Will struggled for the words. Clearly, Sam would not pursue this any farther so there was no reason to be as harsh with him like he'd needed to be with Rachel, so what was there to say? "The attraction we're feeling is perfectly fine as a natural response but completely wrong to try and act on."

Suddenly, Sam's expression changed and he felt the mood of the room begin to shift in response. Even at the lowered angle, he could tell that Sam was smiling wide and something about it made him apprehensive.

"But you're young and I'm sure that you can find someone you'll truly love or even just want to be intimate with when the time is -"

Sam began to push himself closer to the edge of the bed before standing up and staring straight into Will's eyes with an expression that begged for him to ask about his sudden change in demeanor. If he were smart, Will would've wrapped things up quickly and gotten out of there. But much like before, his curiosity took over and he had to ask.

"Sam, is everything o-"

"You said 'we'." Sam's chest was heaving and his voice was breathless.

"I'm sorry?"

"Before. You said 'the attraction _**we're**_ feeling'."

**Crap**.

"Just a – just a slip of the tongue," Will felt his collar heating up but fought the urge to loosen it as his body unconsciously moved backward. "Think nothing of – mmf!"

Before Will could react, he found both of his hands pinned against the wall of Puck's bedroom and Sam's tongue dueling with his. "**SAM**!" He yelled. Or tried to yell, rather. He cursed his voice for betraying him when he needed it to be strong the most. "Unhand me this instant! This - " Oh _**GOD**__ –_ Sam was sucking on his neck. "This isn't right." Struggling against him was all but fruitless as Sam had strength on his side. Not to mention, his heart wasn't really in the fight in the first place. And his head? His head was swimming.

Finally, Sam stopped the assault of his neck and he grimaced momentarily as he imagined the mark it would leave. Hands still contained, Will felt Sam's breathe slowly move from the spot on his neck up towards his left cheek. He could tell that Sam was doing his best to wear him down and Will knew his body was systematically turning against him. Even with his eyes shut, and when exactly had _that_ happened?, Will could practically hear the smirk in the short breaths against his skin. Opening his eyes, and using the very last of his self control, Will broke his arms away and grabbed shoulders & immediately put distance between them.

"Sam," He started firmly. Will wanted to establish eye contact and truly finish the talk the way he needed to. Everything was muddled and the sooner he finished, the better.

"Just tell me you don't want me, and I'll back off." The resolve from earlier had diminished and his voice, while not broken, was teetering on the edge of unshed tears and his eyes glancing down. "I promise Schue. I just need to here the words."

"_Sam_" His right hand came up to live Sam's head, the anger disolved. He didn't need a firm talking too – just a hug, which Will could give him. Or at least, that was his original intention. Instead, his mouth had other plans and soon he found his planted firmly against the pair of lips in front of him. By this point, Will felt out of his body and could only watch in horror as the desire he hoped that he could repress took control of his movements. Soon, teeth were scrapping against each other and Will arms pushed Sam backwards onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Sam was, to put it in the simplest of terms, confused.<p>

After giving everything he had at what he considered his one chance to seduce Schue was spurned, he completely expected to either get a second talking to or a look of pity. What he hadn't expected was for Schue to look at him in an odd way and just start macking on him.

Not that he was complaining. Oh no – definitely no complaints.

Throwing his shirt off, he watched as Schue shed his vest in response and began to get handsy, running his fingers in long, sleek motions on his back as the older man straddled him. Sam tried to reach up to place his hands on the shoulders but found his own hands briefly restrained in the same manner he had done to Schue against the wall and was greeted with a smirk for it so he relented. Schue continued his barrage of kisses as he made his way down Sam abs and BOY was he glad that his obsessive commitment to fitness was paying off in the best way at that moment. He bit back a wince as his nipple was kissed then licked, and moaned loudly as their erections rubbed each other. Schue's had traveled lower, snaking itself into the mesh shorts before grasping what it had been after and Sam was sure his brain was short circuiting.

Oh god.

Oh **GOD**.

It was going to happen.

It was actually going to happen.

Schue was going to take his virginity. He hadn't imagined this happening on Puck's bed of all places but again – not complaining. And even despite the surroundings, everything was perfect. Schue had refocused his mouth on kissing Sam's and was cupping his head with one hand while unzipping himself with the other. He wanted desperately to say something, but kept it strictly to moans, lest he sabotage himself.

The roaming hands left and he heard Schue rummaging around the same drawer he'd put his lube. Grateful for once that Puck was as sexually active as he was, Sam eyed the condom as if it was made of gold. But no sooner did he begin to tear the foil when the worst possible thing happened.

He heard the door slam downstairs, closing his eyes at the noise while mentally cursing middle schools and their half days towards the end that he'd completely forgotten about. Daring to open his eyes, he saw Schue staring down at him and in a matter of moments what had once been a lust filled expression was replaced with shock. The condom fell to the floor and Schue began gaping like a fish before untangling himself and zipping up his pants. Sam desperately wanted to say something, but knew there was nothing he could offer to better the situation.

Well, that wasn't true, he realized. There was one thing.

Schue was just sort of standing and staring at him at first before grabbing his vest & turning to leave. If Sam wanted to say anything, now was the time.

"Use – use the back door."

Hand on the doorknob, he saw Schue begin to turn his head but stop himself, so Sam just continued, sitting up.

"Sarah will either be watching TV or surfing the web and both are at the front of the house. She'll see you if you go out that way but the back door isn't visible from there. "

Schue didn't answer but did nodded slightly before exiting.

Waiting until the footsteps faded on the back staircase, Sam listened for the soft click of the screen door. Getting up from the bed, he moved towards Puck's window and waited for Schue to make his way to his car, conveniently parked directly below his view. After what seemed like an abnormally long time, Schue finally emerged and began fumbling with his keys. Sparing a glance upward, Sam made eye contact with him for a brief moment as the driver's side door was opened before he saw the other visibly sigh and speed away.

* * *

><p>Ok, so you know how I said this story would only be 3 chapters? I'm not sure I can just let it end like this. Where's the fallout? The confrontation? The resolution!<p>

No, this clearly needs two more chapters. Two more dialogue, angst and emotion filled chapters. I already have a map of where I want to go with this (FINALLY) but as far as explicit sex goes, I think this is it for this particular story. But please do stick around for the resolutions! I promise they won't take long (expect chapter 4 before or on the start of classes in the fall/September & chapter 5 before thanksgiving, likely on halloween if I can get this ball rolling).

In any event, thank you so much for the story alerts & favorites on this. Reviews & support really do mean so much to authors and I truly appreciate the love I've been shown thus far. Now, it's time to hussle!


End file.
